Jealous Angel
Link raised an eyebrow in confusion as he stared at Pit, who was giving the Hylian swordsman a fierce glare. Of course since this was Pit the glare came off more pouty than fierce. As to why Pit was glaring at Link, well the green clad hero was going to find out. “Is there something troubling you, Pit?” asked Link. “You know exactly what’s troubling me!” exclaimed the child; his pouty glare becoming even more pouty…if that was even possible. “If I did I wouldn’t have asked,” replied Link in a deadpan tone. “Just stay away from Viridi!” With that, Link watched as the young angel turned and walked away. Viridi? What did she have to do with this? Wanting to find some answers, Link went to look for the one person who could help. -:- “It’s so nice to just kick back and relax for once, don’t you all agree?” asked the green-haired goddess with a smile. “Yes, it is nice to get away from my royal duties once in awhile,” replied Zelda as she finished pouring the tea and passing the cups around. “If only I could get Marth to take time off,” said Caeda with a sigh. “He’s always so busy lately, I’m worried he’ll burn himself out.” “Shulk’s unfortunately the same way at times, always hold up in that lab of his,” added Fiora before taking a sip of her tea. “I wish there was something I could do to get him out of there for once.” Samus rolled her eyes listening to the others. She downed her tea in one go before speaking. “It’s simple, just grabbed them by their collars and drag their asses to where you want them to be.” Caeda and Fiora stared at the bounty hunter with wide eyes while Zelda let out a frustrated sigh. Palutena merely hid her amused grin. “Samus, we’ve been over this. Refrain from cursing, please. You never no when some of the children might be close by,” said Zelda, giving the blonde a disapproving look. “Oh for the love of…look, as I was saying, if you want to get some from your men then you make damn sure they know that by dragging them to the bedroom.” “Samus!” exclaimed Zelda as she glared at the bounty hunter, while Caeda and Fiora were bright red. Palutena was trying her hardest to keep from laughing out loud. “What?” “We were not talking about that subject!” hissed the Hylian princess. “Oh please. It was obvious that sex was what these two were talking about,” stated Samus as she pointed at the still red-faced girls. “Even you could have seen that.” “Yes, but I wasn’t going to bring it to the forefront!” “Um…am I interrupting something?” The five women turned towards the door to see Link, who looked on in confusion. ‘Thank Nayru for the interruption,’ thought Zelda before smiling at her Hero. “Not at all, Link. What is it that you need?” Link rubbed the back of his head. “Actually, I need to talk with Lady Palutena for a minute. The Goddess tilted her head in question. “Hm? What do you need to talk about?” “…I think there’s something wrong with Pit.” Palutena let out a sigh. “What has he gotten into this time?” “He’s just acting weird for some reason,” explained Link. “He was glaring at me earlier and told me to stay away from Viridi. I have no idea why though.” It was silent as the five women looked at each other. The silence was soon broken when Zelda, Caeda, and Fiora let out some giggles, confusing Link even more. “Aw, it seems that Pit’s finally starting to notice,” said Palutena with a beaming smile. Link’s confusion grew even greater. “Wait, what?” “She’s saying that Pit is jealous, Link,” said Samus with a sigh. “How did you not notice that?” “Probably because I don’t know why he would be jealous,” replied the swordsman with a deadpan look. Palutena then stood up and made her way towards the door. “Don’t worry, Link. I have a good idea why he might be jealous, so I’ll go talk with him.” Leaving the room, the Goddess made her way to find her little angel. -:- Palutena was able to find Pit in the Smash Mansion’s kitchen sitting at the island counter, still pouting from his earlier encounter with Link. “Pit? Is something wrong?” asked Palutena, wanting him to be the one to bring up the topic. It didn’t take long. “What does Viridi see in Link?” “Well, it could be that she finds his chiseled features dreamy.” “Lady Palutena! You’re not helping!” whined Pit. “Now, now, Pit. There’s no need to whine like that,” said Palutena as she walked over and sat next to Pit. “Now tell me, why does it make you upset that Viridi likes Link?” “…I don’t know,” replied Pit with a frown. “It’s just…what does Link have that I don’t? I mean, Sakurai somewhat based my modern design off of Link, so why doesn’t Viridi like me the way she does Link?” ‘Oh if only you knew, Pit,’ thought Palutena with a slight grin. “I see. Tell me something, Pit, what exactly does it feel like when Viridi talks about Link?” Pit’s pout returned full force. “It feels bad.” The Goddess sweatdropped at the simple answer her little angel gave. “Not exactly what I meant. What do you feel when you think about Viridi and Link together?” “I don’t like it. I always feel like I’m going to lose Viridi to Link and that hurts right here,” explained the angel as he placed his hand over his chest. He then looked up at Palutena. “What does it mean, Lady Palutena?” A soft smile came upon Palutena’s face as she drew the worried Pit closer and ran her hand through his hair as a way to calm him. “It means that Viridi is more important to you than you thought, Pit.” “What do you mean, Lady Palutena?” “I think it would be best if you found that out yourself, Pit. I suggest you find Viridi and tell her how you feel whenever she speaks so highly of Link.” “What if she makes fun of me?” questioned the angel with a frown. “…I wouldn’t worry too much about that.” Pit nodded at that. “Right! Okay! Let’s go find Viridi!” Pit soon rushed out of the kitchen to find the Nature Goddess with a giggling Palutena following close behind to provide support and damage control. -:- It wasn’t hard to find the chibi goddess. Pit and Palutena found her in the gardens enjoying the plants and flowers that made up the scenery. “Viridi!” called out the little angel as he made his way over to the nature-loving blonde. Said blonde cast a glare towards Pit. “What do you want, Pit? In case you haven’t noticed, I was enjoying the peace and quiet.” “I wanted to talk to you about something.” Viridi gave the boy a deadpan look. “And it couldn’t have waited until later?” “What Pit has to say is very important, Viridi,” answered Palutena with a knowing smile. Viridi gave the green-haired woman a narrowed look before turning towards the angel. “Well what do you want?” “I don’t like it when you talk about Link the way you do.” “…What?” questioned Viridi with a blank look. “Every time you talk about Link the way you do my chest starts to hurt and I don’t like that feeling very much,” explained Pit. “It just feels like I’m going to lose you and I don’t want that to happen.” A slight blush came upon Viridi’s face. She wasn’t a stupid girl and she had a really good feeling as to what Pit was getting at, but wanted to hear it from him first. “Wh-What are you trying to say, Pit?” “…I don’t know. I don’t know why I feel this way. All I know is that I do.” The Goddess of Nature frowned at this. While she would never admit it out loud, at least not in front of others, she did have feelings for the angel in front of her. She was really hoping that Pit returned those feelings. It was then that Palutena stepped in to help. “Tell me something, Pit. What are Zelda, Caeda, and Fiora to Link, Marth, and Shulk respectively? If you can answer that, then you’ll know why you feel the way that you do.” Pit blinked in confusion before he thought about what Palutena said. What did she mean exactly? What did Zelda, Caeda, and Fiora have in common and what did Link, Marth, and Shulk have to do with it? One thing he knew was that the girls were almost always with the swordsmen. He thought it was because they were friends, but something told him that wasn’t the answer he was looking for. Then he thought of what he’s seen the girls and the swordsmen do when they’re together. He’s occasionally seen Fiora snuggle up with Shulk while they’re in the library. He remembered seeing Link and Zelda doing something weird with their mouths and when he asked Lady Palutena what they were doing, she explained that it was known as kissing. He remembered seeing Marth and Caeda kissing as well and when he asked Lady Palutena if everybody does that she explained that most couples kissed like that, especially when they were married like Marth and Caeda were. Soon a connection was made in Pit’s head and he blushed brightly as a result. Seeing this, Palutena couldn’t help but smile. “So have you finally found out the answer, Pit,” asked the Goddess of Light. Seeing her little angel nod, she continued. “And that would be?” “…I feel the way I do because I want Viridi to be my wife!” Said blonde went bright red at Pit’s answer while Palutena’s smile widened in amusement. “W-Wife?!” squeaked the wide-eyed Viridi, though the thought was not unwelcomed. “Not quite, Pit,” replied Palutena. “You two still quite young for that, although in a few years…” “Lady Palutena!” exclaimed the shocked Pit, turning an even brighter shade of red. The Goddess of Light let out a few giggles. “Oh don’t be like that, Pit. Anyway, I believe the answer you were looking for is that you would like Viridi to be your girlfriend.” The two children just couldn’t stop blushing and Palutena was amused every minute of it. Viridi then nervously turned towards Pit to get an answer. “…Is that true, Pit? Y-You want me to be your g-girlfriend?” “W-Well…m-maybe…I don’t know. This is just so confusing for me!” The chibi goddess let out a sigh. She should have expected as much considering it was Pit. Looks like she would have to take matters in her own hands…she just wished Palutena wasn’t there at the moment. “Pit…look at me.” “Huh?” questioned the angel as he turned towards his friend. When he did face Viridi, what he didn’t expect was for her to place her lips upon his. What he also didn’t expect was to kiss back, but it just felt natural to him to do so. The moment didn’t last long enough for the two children as a flash of light made them break apart and look towards the source, which happened to be a grinning Palutena holding a camera. The two blushed bright once again. “What? You two just looked so cute!” “Lady Palutena!” whined Pit as he looked at his “mother” with a pouty glare. Viridi just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide in embarrassment. Since Cragalanche wasn’t there at the moment though, she settled for hiding her face in Pit’s back. “Pit, we need to get that picture from her,” said Viridi, her voice muffled. “Right!” “Sorry you two, but I think I’m going to keep this photo. When you two are older and decide to give me grandchildren, I want to show them how cute their parents were in their younger days,” stated Palutena, enjoying every moment of this. The two children tensed up at the mention of them having kids of their own in the future. While they were distracted, Palutena took the chance to speed off, giggling like a madwoman. -:- Later on, Palutena was back with her friends, telling them about what had transpired between Pit and Viridi. Zelda, Caeda, and Fiora couldn’t help but giggle at the end of Palutena’s story. “I can’t believe you did that to them,” said Zelda, still giggling. “I’m just surprised that all this time the kid was just jealous,” said Samus, her arms crossed under her breasts. She then turned towards Link with a smirk. “You do know I’m not letting you live this down, right?” The swordsman cast a glare towards the bounty hunter. He then turned back to Palutena. “So all of this is over and done with? Pit won’t be giving me glares anymore?” “Oh you don’t have to worry about Pit, Link. I’m sure Viridi will keep him occupied from now on and vice-versa.” Link let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good to know. It was one thing with Pit giving me dirty looks, but the thought of Viridi crushing on me…” “You have such a way with kids, don’t you, Link,” stated Samus, he smirk getting wider. Link’s eye twitch in annoyance while the other girls giggled in amusement. Why him? FIN Category:Fanfiction Category:Comedy